What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/An Animal Christmas Carol
An Animal Christmas Carol is a 1975 American Christmas animated musical fantasy drama film, which adapted from the novel A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens, retold by anthropomorphic animals and the Dreamtoons character Joey Kangaroo as the film's narrator. An Animal Christmas Carol was produced and released by DreamWorks Pictures. The film was directed by Robert McKimson, TBD, and produced by Dora Wilson. It was notably as DreamWorks' first of eight animated features to be used in xerography animation technique, the others were The Magic Flute (1977), Discover America (1980), Planet Mythology (1984), Beastly Blood Brawl ''(1984), ''Supernatural Rock (1985), Little Orphan Annie (1990), and Luann's First Movie (1994). Summery In the Dickens story, a cruel-hearted wealthy elder named Ebeneezer Scrooge who despise Christmas and has his greed for money. At night, he is unexpectedly visited by four Christmas spirits who displays him his past, present and future to learn how to change his way to become a better person during the season. Plot In the 19th century London, in a world populated by anthropomorphic animals, where it is Christmas Eve and Joey Kangaroo, employed as a chimney sweep, narrates the film's story, explaining Ebenezer Scrooge (bulldog) is a cold-hearted surly elderly miser who despises Christmas and cares more about winning money; never caring to poor people. While working at his bank (where it used to to be co-owned by his partner Jacob Marley, who is dead), with his employee Bob Cratchit (deer), Scrooge's nephew Fred visits Scrooge and asks him for joining his Christmas dinner party, which Scrooge refuses. Later, Scrooge refuses two men (a rhino and a bird) who beg Scrooge for money donation to help the poor for food and warmth. Then he gets distracted by a little boy (monkey) who is chasing a turkey throughout the town. TBD Characters Voice cast * Lennie Weinrib as Joey Kangaroo * J. Pat O'Malley as Ebenezer Scrooge * George O'Hanlon as Robert "Bob" Cratchit * Roddy McDowall as Jacob Marley * Carole King as the Ghost of Christmas Past * Mickey Rooney as the Ghost of Christmas Present * Fraser Kerr as the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come * Elizabeth Hartman as Mrs. Cratchit * Monica Evans as Martha Cratchit * Melanie Kohn as Belinda Cratchit * Richie Sanders as Peter Cratchit * Dori Whitaker as Tiny Tim Cratchit * Candy Candido as Mr. Grizzly * Roddy Maude-Roxby as Mr. Fezziwig * Harry Andrews as Old Joe * Mel Blanc as Rag-and-Bone #1, additional voices * Paul Frees as Rag-and-Bone#2, additional voices * June Foray as Rag-and-Bone#3, additional voices * TBD * TBD * TBD Production Charles Dickens' classic story A Christmas Carol had expressed the interest of Dora Wilson in her childhood, as she considered plans to produce it into an animated feature, starting in 1939 during the early production of Headin' South, under the venture effort with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer. Although, MGM already produced and released a live-action film in a year prior. Wilson, on other hand, watched the film before production and state that A Christmas Carol could be better as if it was produced as animation, which MGM accepted Dora's request to re-adapt the story into an animated film. TBD. However, in 1941, America joining World War II, along with Headin' South being a box-office disaster upon its release during a year after, had lead the project to be shelved. After the war, in 1945, Dora Wilson Productions and MGM revived A Christmas Carol film project, but been decided to be translate as a cartoon segment, and shifted it to the 1947's anthology Christmas film The Christmas Tales, with George Gordon as a co-director for the short. In the same year, Dora Wilson ended her partnership deal with MGM and moved on to another deal with Warner Bros., leaving the rights to most of her co-productions to be owning by MGM (now owned by WarnerMedia), including The Christmas Tales and all of its segments. All the way to 1966, Dora Wilson considered to remake the animated Christmas Carol project, as it was originally pitched as a short film for the Dreamtoons series, with Joey Kangaroo as the short's narrator and the story taking place in a world populated by anthropomorphic animals, before it was switched to a featurette, to a TV special, and finally decided to switched into a stand-alone feature film to tell the story more better, while remaining Joey Kangaroo as the film's narrator. TBD Songs *'Only Comes Once a Year' (sung by the chorus) - the opening song. *'Nothing But Humbug' (sung by J. Pat O'Malley) *'Memory Place' (sung by J. Pat O'Malley) *'Be Dig for Christmas Jig' (sung by Carole King) *'Love is Living' (sung by Carole King) *'Love is Living' (sad reprise; sung by J. Pat O'Malley) *'You Know Your Time Would Come' (sung by Thurl Ravenscroft) - Where Scrooge is sent by the Ghost of Christmas Future to hell, while being terrorized by various scary creatures. *'Only Comes Once a Year (reprise)' (sung by the chorus) - the ending song, where the redeemed Scrooge and the Cratchit family are celebrating Chistmas together. Category:Alternate Reality Category:Theories Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:Dreamworks Pictures Category:DreamWorks Pictures films Category:DreamWorks Category:1970s films Category:1975 films Category:1975 Category:Christmas Category:Christmas films Category:American Christmas films Category:Christmas Specials Category:Holidays Category:Holiday specials Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Anthropomorphic Movies Category:G Rated Films Category:Musicals Category:Musical Films